Final Heartbreak
by Serap-89
Summary: Well, this is a song-fic based on my favorite Jessica Simpson song, "Final Heartbreak" I hope you like it. It was just a "written quick and not one of my better" type. But, it's still sweet...


I know, I know, I have too many fan fictions out. But, that's what this site is for! Fan-fictions!  
Doi! Oh, and this is a G/P fic!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Oh, and Jessica Simpson owns 'Final Heartbreak'!  
  
  
  
*~*Oh, oh.*~*  
  
  
Gerald and a lead cheerleader named Nicki Ragnar had been dating for 3 years. They went  
everywhere together, and did everything together.   
  
One day at lunch Gerald was sitting at his and Nicki's normal table, waiting for Nicki to show up.  
He looked up from his tray to see her walking to him with a serious visage. His smile faded, and a  
worried look replaced it. Oh no. He knew something was up. Nicki NEVER had a serious look  
unless something seriously wrong was about to happen or already did. she walked up, and sat  
down. "Gerald, I need to tell you something." he nodded his head for her to continue. "I'm sorry,  
but I no longer love you."  
  
Gerald slightly chuckled in disbelief. "You're joking, right?" Nicki shook her head, and tears  
sprung to Gerald's eyes. "B-But why not?" he squeaked.  
  
Nicki sighed, and patted Gerald on the cheek. "You're sweet and all, and I like you as a friend,  
but it's just that I think you're too sweet. You needed to be more adventurous. I'm sorry, but I'm  
afraid I can't see you unless you become a little more my tastes. You understand don't you? of  
course you do. Bye." she kissed his right cheek lightly, and walked over to another table.  
  
Gerald's bottom lip began to tremble. "Not adventurous enough? B-but I'm more adventurous  
then some guys!" he sobbed, wiping his eyes with his hands. He pounded on the table, and shook  
his head. "I can't believe it! We were together for so long... I loved her... I didn't know I wasn't  
adventurous enough."  
  
*~*It's all about the way you're feeling deep in your heart  
When she let you go.  
I don't doubt you can't believe it, it tears you apart.  
What you didn't know, uh oh.  
Someday you'll remember why you fell for her, why you said goodbye.  
Don't let your broken heart keep from ever mending  
And miss out on love that is never ending, yeah.*~*  
  
Phoebe had watched the whole thing in a rage. The nerve of that bitch saying that to Gerald! She  
thought, her fists clenched and her teeth grinding. Helga watched her best friend staring at the  
whole scene, wondering if she should move to another seat. "Uh, Pheebs?" she started, making  
Phoebe turn around to her, a flame in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Helga?" Phoebe asked, thoroughly angry. Helga slightly moved away, and slid her tray  
away with her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I'm NOT ok! Miss Nicki bad girl broke up with Gerald and broke his feelings!" she said,  
pointing her left index finger at Gerald. Helga made an 'oh' shape with her mouth, and nodded  
her head.  
  
"Oh, of course. You know, Pheebs, now would be the perfect time to get together with Gerald."  
she said, leaning forward, her elbow on the table and her chin on her fist. Phoebe calmed down,  
sat up straight, and her mouth curled into a smile.  
  
"Yeah, Helga, you might be right,"  
  
"I AM right." she said, pointing a straw at her best friend. Phoebe stood up, spun on her heel, and  
marched over to Gerald's table.  
  
She slowly sat down on the chair that Nicki had been sitting on, and looked at Gerald. she cleared  
her throat to get his attention.  
  
*~*This could be your final heartbreak.  
I could show you what good love takes.  
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.  
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.*~*  
  
Gerald looked up, and saw Phoebe sitting there in Nicki's old spot with a concerned look on her  
face. "Hey,"-sniff-"Pheebs, how's it,"-sniff-"going?" he asked sadly, rubbing his nose with the  
back of his hand.  
  
"I'm fine, but it looks like you're the one that needs to be asked that. I saw what miss Ragnar did.  
I'm truly sorry, Gerald." she said, rubbing his back. "But, you know, she wasn't good enough for  
you."  
  
"But I loved her..."  
  
"I know," she said, now patting his back. "But you could always find someone else..." 'Like  
me...' she thought, and half smiled. Gerald smiled back, and sat up straight.  
  
"Yeah, but that might be a,"-sniff-"while." Phoebe nodded her head, but wanted to say that she  
wanted him to ask her to be his girlfriend. "Hey Pheebs?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"You want to do something tomorrow?" he asked, making Phoebe smile wide. 'Yes!!!'  
  
"Yes, I'd love to!" she answered, hugging him. He cleared his throat, and she looked up, then  
blushed tremendously and pulled away from him. "Uh, sorry."  
  
"That's ok." he said, turning his smile into a half smile. He sat back down, and Phoebe walked  
back over to Helga.  
  
She sat down, feeling almost as light as a feather. "I see you're happy." Helga said in a chuckle.  
Phoebe sighed, and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes..." she said, sounding like she was in a daydream. Helga began to crack up. Phoebe snapped  
out of it, and pointed an accusing finger at Helga's nose. "Hey! I didn't laugh at you when you  
acted like this when you got the guy you wanted!"  
  
Helga stopped laughing, and smiled love-sickly. "Yeah... Arnold..." she sighed, leaning on her  
right arm. Phoebe half smiled, and nodded her head.  
  
*~*This could be. Your final heart. Your final heartbreak.*~*  
  
The next day, Phoebe was in a frenzy trying to find the 'perfect' outfit to wear to her and Gerald's  
'date'. "What to wear... what to wear!" she shouted, looking through her clothes. "A-ha!" she  
cried, pulling out a plain periwinkle blouse and azure mini skirt outfit. She quickly changed into  
them, brushed her hair into a down side ponytail, took some contacts out of her purse and put  
them on, and sat in the hallway waiting for him to pick her up. Impatiently.  
  
*~*I don't wanna take advantage or maybe I do. (Maybe I do)  
And I know it's true.  
That I can hold on to the damage, all of the hurt (all of the hurt)  
That she did to you, baby.  
You need someone you can talk to, someone who feels the same  
About everything you do. And I could be the one to make you forget her.  
I wanna be the one to make you feel better, yeah.*~*  
  
She drummed her fingers against the chairs cushions. She sighed impatiently, and looked at her  
watch. 6:11 p.m. He said he would be there at 6:00. She frowned, and looked at the door. Maybe  
she didn't really love him at all, maybe she just wanted to be popular. Naw, that just wasn't her.  
she had to think about something while waiting for him.  
  
Then she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled, and ran down the stairs to the door. She made sure  
her ponytail was straight, brushed her shirt off, brushed her skirt off, and opened the door. "Hello,  
Gerald." she greeted.  
  
Gerald smiled back. "Hello, Pheebs. Sorry I'm late, I was held up in traffic." he said, taking her  
hand and leading her down to his car. he opened the door for her, and she got in. He walked  
around to his side, and climbed in, then took off.  
  
"So... how are you feeling? Still thinking about yesterday?" she asked sympathetically, and Gerald  
nodded his head, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be..."  
  
"I know that, but I want to be." she said, smiling again. Gerald glanced over at her, and smiled,  
then looked back at the road.   
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
There was a long silence. Phoebe looked out the window, then back to Gerald. oh, how she  
hoped that he would ask her to be his girlfriend, but that was just wishful thinking. She could help  
him forget all about miss too-good-for-anybody. She smirked, and looked out the windshield.  
'Yeah...'  
  
*~*This could be your final heartbreak.  
I could show you what good love takes.  
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.  
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.*~*  
  
After the movie that they went to see, Phoebe and Gerald got back in the car and drove home.  
When they got to Phoebe's house, Gerald opened the passenger's door and let her out. "Thank  
you." she thanked, kissing his cheek lightly. She walked up the steps, and looked back down at  
him. He was blinking, just standing there, and had a confused face.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, and Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I... I guess I just felt like it?" she shrugged as Gerald walked up to her. He pushed  
some extra hair out of her face, and smiled.  
  
"Well, I liked it." he said, and Phoebe smiled back.  
  
"Even though it was so small?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~*I'll let you feel a love so real, I'll let you know.  
You will forget, she will regret letting you go. Oh yeah.  
I will not let you go.*~*  
  
Phoebe sighed, and looked into his eyes. "You know... if I was your girlfriend I would never ever  
leave you..."  
  
Gerald's smile turned into a half smile. "Yeah, I know..." he said, nodding his head. Phoebe  
embraced him.  
  
"Oh, Gerald, I love you, and I always have... ever since 1st grade... I couldn't stand seeing her do  
that to you. Seeing you hurt..."  
  
Gerald gasped, and bent down to Phoebe's eye level. "Is... is that true?" he asked, and Phoebe  
nodded her head. He sighed, and hugged her again. "Actually... I've loved you about that long,  
but I always thought that you'd turn me down, so I never asked you to be my girlfriend or  
anything."  
  
"B-but I thought you loved Nicki?"  
  
"Well, I thought I did for a while... In fact, I did, but now I don't knowing that she's a bitch." He  
said, and kissed Phoebe's cheek. She giggled, and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
*~*This could be your final heartbreak.  
(I could) I could show you what good love takes.  
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.  
Yeah, this could be your final heart. Yeah, this could be your final break.  
This could be your final heartbreak  
I could show you what good love takes. (I will never say)  
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.  
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.  
This could be your final heartbreak. Heartbreak.  
I could show you what good love takes. (Never say)  
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.  
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.  
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.*~*  
  
Phoebe then smiled mischievously. "You know, if we get together I'll never let you go."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This will for sure be your final heartbreak, then. I'll never EVER break up with you." 


End file.
